


Baggage & Booties

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Another Trip to the Winchester Ranch





	1. Flatline

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“You’re doing great Belle.” She panted just a bit, the thin sheen of sweat merely uncomfortable in the face of everything else. “Push.”

 

“Nnnnnyeaaaagh!” She groaned her way through the most recent contraction to rattle her teeth. She knew that next week she would remember the pain only as a means to the very blessed end, but right now she was pretty sure she wanted to kill someone. It didn’t even matter who. She thought if he tried to ply her with more encouraging sweet nothings it would be him.

 

“You’re doing fantastic. I’m so proud of you.” It was all she could do not to deck him right then, but then there were ice chips on her tongue and a cool cloth on her forehead and so she felt he might be saved. “Are you ready for another one?”

 

Part of her wanted to scream. “Fuck you! How ready would you be to shove an orange through your dick?” But that statement never came, just a silent tired nod and he helped pull her up into position again. There was a loving rub against her back and the sweet, sweet smile and her frustrated exhaustion abated just a bit.

 

“Push.”

 

“Nnnnnyeaaaagh!” She lay back but even before the doctor checked she knew it was close to the end.

 

“Okay, take a moment to get ready.” The doctor confirmed. “You’re only going to need one or two more.” She could feel the blood in her ears, crashing like an angry sea on the rocks. Just one or two more? She could do this, had done this before, would never do this again . . . 

 

A cool ice chip against her lips, the soft cool cloth and a warm dry towel and the soft sweet voice at her ear. “I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you what this means to me, to us. You’re my greatest hero, Belle. I love you so much.” She managed a small weak smile. “Are you ready to finish this?” She nodded.

 

He helped her back up so she could get the leverage to finish. She gripped his hand tight; real tight if his facial expression was any indication, but that’s what you get, she thought.

 

“Nnnnnyeaaaagh!” 

 

“That’s the crown out Belle.” The doctor informed from his ringside seat. “One more.”

 

“Nnnnnyeaaaagh!”

 

And Belle’s cry was joined by another; a much smaller one, but one gaining strength. “It’s a boy!” The doctor announced for them. Then all hell breaks loose. 

 

His father cut the cord and then the nurses whisked the tiny body off for weighing and measuring and cleaning and Belle just used the time to breath against all odds. She opened her eyes just as the nurse came back with the tiny wrapped bundle. 

 

She handed it to Dean. “Mr. Winchester, how would you like to meet your son?”

 

Belle looked on as Sam kissed her forehead, tears in his eyes. “Thank you.”

 

“Are you ready Belle. I think the second one is ready for his entrance.”

 

“I guess so.” Sam squeezed her hand and rose from his perch on the edge of her bed to help her again when the monitor beside the bed screamed that pitiful sound and the line went flat.

 

 

Almost three years earlier.

 

The trial was a blessedly short affair. After all, cowards cave in at the mere suggestion of their own discomfort. First, the four they knew gave up Lucky at the threat of losing their own anonymity when an open court was suggested. Second, they all accepted their sentences to avoid amending the charges to attempted murder. So short, in fact, that they were looking at a Valentine’s Day without anything hanging over their heads.

 

Still Sam was frustrated. He couldn’t find anything for Dean and it was dangerously close to the day so the stores were crowded. Castiel was a barking machine back in the truck, but he was here with Belle and try as he might, the crush of people was still hard for him to take. Not to mention he was worried about his little pregnant body guard. She was just over six months pregnant, but she was so pale and got tired so easily these days that Sam worried something was wrong.

 

“Just carrying an extra twenty pounds around Sam. No biggie.”

 

“Really? Because I read the books.” Her head snapped to him in surprise. “Yea well I read a lot anyway.” He explained and then a little louder to get them back on track. “And the book said you shouldn’t be fatigued anymore until the very end.”

 

“Yes well the book also says ‘This book is a guide; every woman is different’. Just because you started up your rapid fire push ups again, doesn’t mean that there’s anything wrong with me.”

 

“You know I’m just worried about you.” He gave her back a gentle rub as she rubbed the tummy in front.

 

“I know Sam, don’t worry, I’ll let you know if anything feels wrong.”

 

“Hey Winchester!” Sam flinched and spun to the voice behind him as if ready to strike. Sam still didn’t like people coming up behind him. Everyone understood that one and no one really expected that would ever go away.

 

“Hey Brad.” Sam heaved a sigh of relief. “How was your New Years?” 

 

“Great. Oh, hey Belle. Didn’t see you there.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. “How’s the little mommy?”

 

“Good. How’s Daisy?”

 

“Great. That is as long as I get the right gift here. Listen, I’m in a bit of a hurry, but seeing you guys just saved me a phone call. If you’re still interested in working for the ball team this year, we’re having a barbeque last Sunday of the month to elect officers and that businessy crap. So bring Dean and Jer and. . .” He trailed off looking at Belle and taking in her condition. “Sweet potato pie.”

 

Belle smiled her 40 watt smile. “Yes Brad, I can still manage a sweet potato pie.”

 

“Great.” He kissed her cheek again and gave Sam’s arm a slap. “See you then.” He turned back in the direction he had been going, but just as quickly turned back. “It’s really good to see you Sam. You look good.”

 

“Thanks Brad. See you then.”

 

Belle watched him watch his friend go. “It still bugs you doesn’t it?”

 

“What? That everyone I know, has their own idea of the shape I was in and why.”

 

“For a guy who’s so smart, you really don’t understand much.”

 

“Thanks, Belle . . . thanks for that.”

 

“Come on Sam, Brad is not your best friend but he can feel bad that you were hurt. And the whole county knows you were hurt. There just aren’t a lot of things to say. The things that you and I can say, that we can talk about now are not the things that Brad can bring up in the food court at the mall, hell you still haven’t told Dean half of what you tell me and Livie.” She took him by the hand supportively. “So people tell you that you look good and its good to see you up and around and a million other awkward things, but watch their eyes Sam. They talk to you with their eyes.”

 

“You mean they feel sorry for me.”

 

“Not anymore Sam. That’s not pity you see. It’s admiration, respect. They’re looking at Sam Winchester in a whole different way.”

 

“You’re laying a lot on the shoulders of a humble Texas cowboy, Sister.”

 

“You’re not just a humble cowboy anymore Sam, you’re a survivor and if there’s anything I’ve learned about Texans, they love a survivor.” She turned on her heel and set off towards the exit leaving him dumbfounded in her wake. “Now come on, you’re not going to find anything and my feet hurt.”


	2. Every Boy Wants a Valentine's Day Calf

For Dean, who’d never been at the business end of a woman, watching the birth of his first son was an eye opening experience on so many levels. He really thought he should have gone to the Lamaze classes, but the plan had been for Sammy to coach and Dean to catch just because birth and baseball metaphors go hand in hand.

 

When it first started and Belle was just uncomfortable and the pains weren’t too bad, Dean fetched the ice and the towels and whatever Sam told him to do to keep him occupied and not fidgeting too much. But since it had gotten really hard and her screams held more and more actual pain, it was all Dean could do to stay. Knowing its natural, knowing she’d already done this twice, couldn’t prepare Dean for listening to someone he cared about in agony and not being able to do anything about it. It was just the way Dean was wired. And to think, she volunteered . . . and she was doing it for him. He didn’t think he could love Belle any more than he did at that moment and then he saw his son’s head. Dean didn’t realize that he’d stopped breathing until his chest started to hurt and he realized why father’s pass out in the delivery room. He could see the crown of dark hair and then she pushed one last time and the little body slipped free.

 

“It’s a boy!”

 

Dean couldn’t take his eyes from the little ball of person lying there, bawling in the cold. He felt the cold steel of the scissors in his hand and followed the directions of the doctor to cut the cord before a nurse swooped in stealing the boy away. Dean followed the nurse with his eyes as she took measurements, weights, wrote things down, wiped the tiny body clean and wrapped it so tight Dean didn’t see how the little fellow could breath and then she was in front of him.

 

“Mr. Winchester, how would you like to meet your son?”

 

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could prepare Dean for this moment. The first time he would meet his first son. Their son. The tiny life he and Sam had created (with more than a little help). He reached his big hand into the bundle and stroked the tiny cheek. “Hey little man.” The baby in his arms lazily opened his eyes, rolling them around just a bit. Finally he seemed to find Dean and Dean smiled. “Hey.” Dean looked up, his damp eyes seeking Sam’s when that horrible machine squealed and the line went flat.

 

Almost three years earlier

 

 

Belle was right, Sam was never going to find a gift for Dean so he did the next best thing and planned a weekend getaway. Sam had secured a suite in a 5 Star hotel in Austin, reservations for authentic Tex Mex and plans for dancing at one of the clubs they knew. He packed all their clothes for the four-day trip, cleared their calendars and arranged for Castiel to go stay with Belle. He had everything covered, the bags packed by the door when Dean came home unexpectedly early.

 

“Sam!” He called out through the house, a note of distress in his voice. “Baby, where are you?”

 

“Right here Dean.” Sam emerged from the back office. “What’s the matter?”

 

Dean already looked tired and it was only two p.m. “I’ve got a mare in foal and a cow in trouble with her first calf.” He looked sheepish if that was possible for Dean. “I don’t think I can leave them like this for anyone else.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped and then he sighed. He could rail at Dean about his efforts and ruined plans, but he knew what Dean’s stock meant to him and he wouldn’t even ask him to make the choice. Sam was a little afraid to find out how he would rank against the cow in trouble though he was pretty sure he would beat out a plain old mare. He smiled. It was funny to speculate, but he knew too well where he placed for Dean. His love for his animals was one of the things that made Dean who he was and Sam wouldn’t change it for anything.

 

“I’m sorry Dean.” Sam wrapped his arms around his husband. “Will they be all right?”

 

Dean inhaled deeply, just immersing himself in Sam. “The mare should be fine, but we may lose the cow, I don’t know.”

 

“Really? What’s wrong?”

 

Dean shrugged his frustration. “I don’t know. Everything is going okay, she’s just struggling with it.”

 

“Do you want to take a nap before the boys go home?”

 

“No, I’m going back up, I just thought I’d grab a sandwich.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got a few things to tie up here and I’ll bring something up for you.”

 

“No Sam, I don’t want to put you out.” Sam gave him the withering look that told Dean there wouldn’t be an argument. “All right, I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

 

It didn’t take as long to unmake all his reservations as it had to make them, but it cost him a fair amount to not stay in a 5 Star Austin hotel since they had apparently turned away so many other reservations since Sam had booked it.

 

In the end, Sam put together some turkey club sandwiches and beer, retrieved Castiel from Belle and made it to the barns by dinnertime. He found Dean squatting by his girl’s head patting her, soothing her. Sam could virtually see him willing her to be okay. Sam watched for a long moment, Dean’s abilities with animals both fascinating and a mystery to him. He could have watched much longer but Castiel gave them away when he went to Dean, inserting himself under the other hand. Castiel was very much Sam’s dog, but he seemed to instinctually know when Dean needed to pat him.

 

“Hi guys.” Dean said absently. “Thanks for coming.” His tone indicating to Sam that this had now turned into a death watch. 

 

Sam wasn’t the animal man that Dean or his father were, but he had been raised on the ranch after all and took in the scene around him. All of the dirty bits were done and cleaned up and the poor thing lay on the floor breathing heavily. “How long has she been down?” He asked suspiciously.

 

“She was laying here when I got back.”

 

“Dean, that was three hours ago.” Sam stated the obvious. “We have to call the vet.”

 

“Tried Sammy.” He sounded so beaten Sam immediately regretted thinking Dean needed his advice. “He’s up to his elbows with two heifers over at the Bryant spread.”

 

“Dean, isn’t there anything we can do?” Sam asked a little desperately, more because he couldn’t stand to see Dean like this than for the actual cow. Sam could admit he loved his dog and his horse, but a cow was still just a cow. “Can’t you pull the calf free?”

 

“I tried Sam, it’s still too far up and I can’t reach it.” Dean sighed. “If she doesn’t do something soon, we’ll lose the calf for sure and then we’ll have to get the vet to come and deal with it.” 

 

And Sam knew what that meant. The likelihood that she would ever have a calf went down by half, which should make her the perfect candidate for the stockyard, though Sam knew that wasn’t even an option. Dean would keep her in the herd for as long as she lived; couldn’t punish her for a failure here. On one hand, Sam still couldn’t understand that level of empathy, but on the other he just didn’t care. It was these qualities that he loved in Dean and oh, how much he loved Dean. He flexed his shoulder and subconsciously measured his arm against Dean’s. He was asking the question before he even realized it. “What about me?”

 

“What?” Dean frowned up at him, unsure of where his train of thought had taken him.

 

“What about me? Could you talk me through it? Could I reach?”

 

At first Dean couldn’t find words. Sam didn’t like sticking his hand in the turkey to wash it but here he was volunteering to stick his whole arm up a cow. Then he started measuring up his arm. “We could definitely give it a shot Sam.”

 

Dean got Sam into position on the floor and started to talk him through the steps. “Now she’s not going to like this.”

 

“Well that makes two of us then.” Sam said trying very hard not to wrinkle his nose.

 

“Sam.” Dean sighed.

 

“Okay Dean, I’m ready.” Sam swallowed hard. “What do I do?”

 

“Just reach in, real easy, and see if you can get it. When you hit something tell me what it feels like.” Dean resumed his position at her head, patting and soothing trying to keep her calm so she wouldn’t lash out at Sam. As it was she was in enough distress already that any discomfort Sam caused her must have seemed minor. She pinwheeled her legs a bit, but remained mostly still.

 

Sam did his best to hide the gagging from Dean, but largely failed. Dean suppressed a grin, but turned somber again as Sam passed his elbow and still hadn’t reached anything. “Jesus, Dean. Where in the hell can this little bugger get to?” Sam was almost to his shoulder when his fingertips finally brushed up against something. “Got it.”

 

“What part?”

 

Sam groaned. Just as Dean asked the question he realized he was holding on to the rump. “It’s breech Dean.”

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

“What? How do we fix it?”

 

“You’ve got to try to turn him and get hold of a pair of legs.”

 

“A pair? I’m going to be lucky to find one. I don’t think he’s very big.”

 

“That would explain a lot.”

 

Sam set about trying to find a foot when the big girl lifted her head, lowing deep in her throat and then something happened inside. “Whoa! What the . . .”

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh this time. “It’s a contraction Sam.”

 

Sam was initially affronted and would have flipped Dean off if he didn’t have his arm stuck in a cow. “Shut up.” He relented with a smile and resumed his task. After a few more minutes, during which Dean started ticking off the minutes that this had been going on and worrying himself even more, Sam spoke again. “I think I have it Dean.”

 

“You have a foot?”

 

“Both.” Sam sighed. “And a tail.”

 

“Of course, because why would we get lucky at this point?” He wiped his eyes. “Just pull straight and even and not too slow or he’ll breath too early.”

 

It actually wasn’t all that hard from there on out because it was a small calf. They pulled her free and lay her in front of her mom who, after what looked like a withering sigh, licked big swirls into the drying fur. Dean cleaned up the mommy and Sam cleaned up the barn and then stood watching the tiny calf nurse. Dean finished soon after, coming over and wrapping his arms around Sam’s waist. “That’s pretty amazing what you did here.”

 

“I just did what you told me, Dean.”

 

“You did what I couldn’t do Sam, you saved a life and that’s what I call the best Valentine’s present ever.”


	3. The Real Valentine's Deal

The next day Dean didn’t stray too far from his little mommy, which suited Sam’s plans just fine. After returning from the barn last night, Sam had drained all the hot water from the tank and then after Dean had left early that morning he had spent another tank until he finally felt clean. He would have been just fine going to his grave without ever having to say that he pulled anything from a cow. Dean was happy though and that’s about all that ever really mattered to Sam.

 

When Dean returned home, mother and calf behaving normally and out with the rest, mare and healthy colt romping in the paddock, he was ushered straight upstairs to the shower. Dean only marginally liked surprises to start with but Sam had clearly been at this for a while. There were fresh towels laid out for him and comfy clothes for after were lying on the bed. As soon as his foot hit the bottom stair a whiskey was in his hand and a deep kiss pressed to his lips.

 

Dean’s free hand reached around through Sam’s hair to lie gently at the back of Sam’s head in case he wanted to break the kiss before Dean was ready. As if. “What was that for?” Dean whispered against lips he would gladly get lost in.

 

“I just missed you today.”

 

“Wow! I guess I’ll have to go to work more often.” He grinned.

 

“Shut up.” Sam smiled gently. “Come on or your dinner’s going to be cold.”

 

The main room was resplendent with light. The fireplace roared warming the early spring chill out of the room and every surface that could hold one had a candle burning on it. Their little table was set with the good dishes a single rose in a vase and candles amidst the dishes. “Oh Sam. . .”

 

“Yea, I know, just sit.” Sam had done the chicken wrapped around asparagus that Dean liked, baked potatoes, glazed carrots and a green salad. 

 

“Really Sam, steak or a burger would have been easier.”

 

“Really Dean, I’m not sure I want to get that close to anything beef related for a while yet.”

 

Dean chuckled, but conceded the point. “You don’t know how much I appreciate it though Sam. I mean, the vet came by on his way home today at six a.m. There’s no way she could have held out that long.”

 

Sam put some salad in Dean’s bowl. “Let’s just find something else to talk about.” He smiled.

 

“You’re upset about the week end.” Dean sighed. “We can go away some other week end Sam, it’s no big deal.”

 

“It’s not that Dean,” Sam sighed. “It was supposed to be our fresh start.” 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Just now that the trial is over I thought we needed a fresh start.”

 

“Sam,” Dean began, a sigh of frustration puffing out first. “You know I would give anything that none of that had happened to you, but look at us;” He reached across the table, lacing his fingers with Sam’s. “You’re okay,” He sought Sam’s eyes for confirmation. “We’re stronger than ever and I know I’ve never loved you more.” He swallowed hard. “Why would I want to start over?”

 

After a long moment Sam smiled. “How can you still surprise me?”

 

“Because I am awesome.”

 

Sam playfully threw the hand away. “Eat your dinner.”

 

Dean laughed and they fell into a companionable silence. Sam stole glances at the guy who maybe never read an entire book that didn’t have pictures, but had a way with simple words that made his heart melt. Dean stole his to consider how much Sam had truly grown, how selfless he had become.

 

When Sam set the wedge of apple pie in front of him Dean smiled. “Did you put Belle to work on Valentine’s?”

 

The look on Sam’s face said it all and Dean wanted so badly to take it back. “I made it.”

 

The crust wasn’t as flaky as Carol’s and it wasn’t spiced the same as Belle’s, but after two pieces, Dean assured Sam that it was really good.

 

They cleaned up the kitchen together and then after about ten minutes Sam dropped into his position at Dean’s feet with Castiel’s head in his lap. Dean was watching some movie they’d seen a hundred times before but Sam didn’t even care. He reclined back against Dean’s chair and stroked his dog absently and soon enough felt Dean’s fingers through his hair and his eyes slid shut. Dean was right, he realized, they didn’t need to start over. Everything; every damn thing they had gone through, everything they had done had all brought them here and here was damn near perfect. Here was warm, here was comfortable. Here was home.

 

Sam smiled as he listened to Dean reciting dialogue along with the film, marking off the time until it would be over. About twenty minutes from the end Sam pushed Cas’s head aside and pulled himself up from the floor. 

 

“Where are you going? You’re going to miss the end.”

 

“Dean, it’s going to end the same was as it has every other time we’ve watched it. I’m going to take Castiel out for a walk and then put him in his kennel.”

 

“Why is he going in the kennel?” Dean frowned; Cass usually slept at the foot of their bed.

 

“Because in about fifteen minutes I’m going to attack you and I don’t want him to attack me.” Sam grinned.

 

* * *

 

Sam wasn’t at all surprised to find all the lights out in the living room but when he reached their bedroom he realized that Dean must have turned the movie off early since most of the candles were relocated and there was a small fire here. Sam was glad. He could never tell Dean how beautiful he was in firelight just because you didn’t tell Dean things like that. He smiled to himself as Dean lay pretending to sleep. At least he had damned well better be pretending, Sam thought as he went to brush his teeth. 

 

As soon as the door had shut behind Sam, Dean shut the movie off and poked the fire down. He grabbed as many of the lit candles as he could and made his way upstairs. He built a small fire for the light as much as heat and went back for another load of candles. Dean wasn’t sure if he would ever admit it, but he really didn’t mind the romance of the candles. He loved the way the light danced on Sam’s skin and picked out the copper strands in his hair. Dean often had trouble putting words to how beautiful he thought Sam was and he sure didn’t tell Sam often enough. Awkward words for a guy like Dean even though a guy like Sam really needed to hear it once in a while. Dean closed his eyes when he heard Sam’s step on the stairs. A small smile played across his lips as he imagined the look on Sam’s face when he thought Dean was asleep. He sat up when he heard the water shut off, however; what was the point of carting all those candles up here if he didn’t enjoy the view.

 

Sam came out of the bathroom and again Dean wondered how to describe perfection. In the two months since Christmas, Sam had turned all of Carol’s holiday prime ribs, turkeys and deserts back into long, lean Sam. He wasn’t as big as when he came home from school but Dean sure didn’t mind. Since he was in the hospital and weak until almost November, the only sun he could find was a tanning bed and while Dean teased him about it mercilessly, he only went enough to look healthy; healthy enough for the firelight to highlight all that definition. Dean watched rolled up on his side, his head propped on an elbow, sheets seductively low on his hip.

 

“So you’re not really sleeping.” Sam stated with a grin.

 

“You didn’t seriously fall for that.”

 

“Only if you really wanted me to.”

 

“All I really want is for you to bring that gorgeous ass over here right now.”

 

Sam walked over stopping at the edge of the bed, finally climbing in when Dean pulled him by the band of his white boxer briefs. He stayed on his knees just above Dean stopped by something he saw in Dean’s eyes. “What is it Dean?”

 

“You know I mean it right.”

 

“What?”

 

“That you’re gorgeous.” He swallowed hard, trying to sort through the emotions rising in him. “You know how beautiful you are to me?” Sam only nodded, sensing that Dean wasn’t finished. “You know I don’t need fancy dinners and hotel suites. You know all I need is right here, right? I just need you and our dog and bad movies we’ve seen a hundred times. . .” Dean trailed off, a note of distress in his voice. 

 

Sam took Dean’s face in his hands meeting his eyes, like liquid pools of green and leaned down to kiss him. “I know Dean. Don’t worry Baby, I know.” They stared into each others eyes for a few minutes, the silent assurances passing between them before Dean nodded and Sam rose back up on his knees. “But honestly Dean,” He started pulling his briefs down seductively. “Is that really all you need?”

 

The slow grin started with Sam’s show and reached full wattage when Sam finally released his cock from the exquisitely form fitting briefs. His mouth started watering at the sight and with the flat of his tongue he licked a big wet stripe up the sensitive underside. Sam’s breath left him in a slow moan; which was good because then Dean’s mouth closed over the head and his breathing stopped all together.

 

“Fuck Dean.” Sam was glad he was already on his knees because Dean’s mouth on his wanting prick made his legs quiver. He put one hand on Dean’s shoulder to steady him and the other started caressing through his short hair. “You’re so much more than I ever hoped for.” Dean reached up, his left hand teasing Sam’s balls while his right caressed up his leg to rest on that amazing ass. Sam’s need was so intense it was all he could do not to start thrusting. 

 

 

Sam wasn’t as visual as Dean, but he had really come to enjoy the view from this perspective. There was something about watching Dean’s gorgeous lips sliding up and down his cock, getting puffy and all fucked out was just intoxicating. Add to that the porn worthy soundtrack coming from Dean and Sam didn’t think he was going to last very long. Then Dean snaked a finger up his ass and he was lost.

 

 

Dean took everything Sam had and licked, sucked and nuzzled him through all the shuddering levels of his orgasm. Sam finally pulled Dean away, fell back against the bed, his body still tingling, and let his eyes slide shut. 

 

“Now who’s pretending to sleep?”

 

“Not pretending.” Sam grinned. “Passing out.”

 

“Well then you’re going to miss out on the good part.” Dean chuckled as he moved Sam’s knees up exposing his destination. He looked down at his lover now, eyes glassy and happiness written in every line on his face, hair splayed out across the cool white linens, skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat. “God Sam, do you know how sexy you are right now?”

 

“Not half as sexy as you.” Sam purred as Dean rose above him, lazily stroking his engorged cock. “Now get over here and fuck me.”

 

Sam never even knew where the lube came from anymore, just knew that Dean was always prepared. He leaned down over Sam to kiss him as he pushed the first finger in. Sam moaned in obvious need as Dean continued biting and kissing at his neck before a second finger joined the first. Sam squirmed beneath him and Dean smiled. He leaned into Sam’ ear and whispered, “Tell me what you want Sam.”

 

“Son of a bitch, Dean,” Sam started, exasperated. Dean had liked to play this little game since they first got together, but sometimes it drove Sam crazy. “I want you inside me. I want to feel your cock filling me up.”

 

“What else Sam?”

 

“Jesus Dean, please.”

 

Dean rubbed the head teasingly across Sam’s puckered entrance, but wouldn’t go anywhere near penetrating. His tone dropped even more. “What else Sam?”

 

“I want to feel your hot cum deep inside.”

 

Dean’s eyes closed. “That’s my boy.” He moaned and began sliding into Sam’s raging heat. Dean really wasn’t much for kink, but he did like to hear Sam pleading for him to get on with it. Dean’s slow drive home just nudged against Sam’s sweet spot, enough to make Sam moan low in his throat with the promise of better yet to come. Dean leaned back down, kissing up to Sam’s ear. “Always my boy. Always going to be mine.” He smiled into Sam’s cheek and felt the muscles there return the smile. “Ready baby?”

 

‘What do you think I’ve been begging for?’ Sam wanted to scream but he sensed that wasn’t what Dean wanted here. “Yea, Baby. I’m always ready for you.”

 

With that Dean pulled slowly back out to the head, but that was the end of slow. Sam’s cries echoed back to them from the walls as Dean hammered home, hitting the right spot every time. Soon they were both covered in sweat and their eyes were locked to each other. Sam was hard again by now so as Dean neared his time he started stroking Sam to meet him. No words were spoken, no warnings were needed. They knew each others rhythms so well by now that they were as certain of the others pending release as their own.

 

Sam gazed up at Dean, magnificent in the dying firelight and smiled a soft contented smile. “I love you so much.”

 

Dean slammed home one final time, their bodies tight together while his cock pumped his load deep inside Sam and his hand and Sammy’s tummy were covered with his. He sighed a contented sigh, pulling the cover over them until they were ready for more. “I love you too Sammy, I love you too.”


	4. San Antonio Sunset

Jeremiah stood in the corner waiting for his role to begin. Dean called him the third base coach and when both Winchester’s had a baby to hold he would be there to comfort his wife. He had to admit that when she had come up with this idea he hadn’t been too crazy about it. It had been up to Belle to convince them all and if anyone could convince three stubborn men that they were wrong, it was Belle. Jer actually smiled that any of them thought they could sway her once her mind was set.

 

Dean had originally thought it was too personal a gift, that it would be too weird between her kids and their kids since they’d all be growing up together. Sam worried about Belle, that it would be too much for her, too close on the heels of her own pregnancy. And Jer, well he just wasn’t sure he wanted his wife having another man’s babies, no matter who that man was.

 

But then he saw the look on Dean’s face when he held his son and he saw everything he felt when he held his own children and he knew that Belle had been right. Knew that she had to be the one to give this gift to them. He watched the obvious affection between her and Sam as he wiped her sweating brow; almost a physical connection, a bond he had once been jealous of but now it filled him up in a way he couldn’t name. 

 

Then that horrible alarm went off and Jerry’s blood ran cold.

 

 

Four weeks later Sam finally convinced Dean that the ranch would survive without them and whisked him off to a romantic weekend in San Antonio. Sam loved San Antonio and it never surprised Dean how much different San Antonio was from Dallas. Dallas was three times as big and still had more than enough good ol’ boys, but San Antonio was the strangest combination of Big City and Small Town. While they weren’t known which gave them the anonymity to be who they were, folks were just so friendly you could imagine that they would be waiting for you when you came back. 

 

There really was no plan in place for this weekend, but Dean certainly hadn’t planned on the endless shopping. And not for him.

 

‘For the love of God!’ Dean huffed. ‘Really?’

 

Dean couldn’t believe that any man could possibly spend this much time in baby departments. “What?” Sam asked when he noticed Dean’s expression.

 

“You’re such a girl.” He threw their mutual barb at Sam. “What can you possibly find in this Baby Gap that wasn’t in the last Baby Gap you dragged my ass into?”

 

Sam looked only slightly affronted; apparently the argument was not a new one. For a moment Dean thought he might just have won but was quickly corrected. “Just a quick look.” He opened the door and the two of them walked in, towering over salesclerks and assorted mommies. “I can’t believe you’re not more excited.”

 

“Because Belle’s not due until the end of June and Diana’s not due until September. It’s the end of March. I don’t get excited about stuff that I like until the night before.” Sam shot him a pouty look. “All right, all right Nancy, don’t get your panties in a bunch, five minutes.”

 

Sam bounced off to the baby section leaving Dean up front with the toddler clothes. He had to admit that there was something inherently cute about mini versions of jeans and jackets so close to his own. He picked up a brown corduroy jacket with a sheepskin collar and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. 

 

“Is this your first child?” Dean startled as the pretty sales girl broke him from his revelry. 

 

“Oh, no, I’m not having a child. Friend’s children, my god children.” Dean didn’t know why he was having trouble forming full sentences, but he was.

 

“That’s a shame.” She said, Dean felt, sincerely. “Your partner sure seems like he really wants children.”

 

“Partner?” Dean tried denial at first, but she looked at him with a withering give-me-a-break-you’re-so-in-love-with-that-guy look. “What? You can tell that by the way he looks at baby sleepers?”

 

“The way he smiles and sighs every time he picks one up, yea.” She smiled at Dean, clearly used to oblivious men. “You need to have a conversation soon, because that one wants to be a daddy in a big way.”

 

She left Dean feeling utterly run over in toddler wear and moved on to a grandma in tween-ville. Was she right? Was Dean completely missing something in Sam? Dean thought they were happy, over-the-moon, in fact. He’d never been so happy himself and never known Sam to laugh out loud as much as he had these last few months. 

 

He looked to the back of the store where Sam was, in fact, smiling softly over tiny sleepers. He picked them off the rack, looked them over and then, yep, there it was, the tell tale shift of the shoulders signaling the quiet sigh. 

 

Kids though? Really? Dean had never thought of himself as a dad. He loved baby Jer to bits that was for sure, but they always got to send him back. What kind of father would he be? The only father figure he really remembered was John and he had been so cool and standoffish when they had been children that Dean couldn’t really say he would know how to be a good parent.

 

Just then Sam returned.

 

“You were right,” He began. “There’s nothing here. Sorry for dragging you in.”

 

Dean gave Sam a small, sad smile. “That’s okay baby. You just owe me an afternoon at the sales.”

 

Sam smiled back, missing the sadness. “I think I can do that.” He reached out and gave Dean’s hand a quick squeeze as they moved on down the street.

 

******

 

They spent the warm early evening on The Riverwalk. There weren’t as many people out at this time of year as perhaps the dead of summer so they were able to hold hands occasionally and even stop to enjoy the view and some mild making out. Dean could never figure out why he was so reluctant to take these weekends away when it was clear how happy that it made Sam. There was such a joy in him when they could be out like this. And it wasn’t even the PDAs, it was just that they were able to be them, lover’s, spouses and no one really judged. More to the point, no one you knew judged. Dean figured that some of these people were running home to tell their other halves, ‘you’ll never guess what I saw today’. And maybe that’s why he resisted leaving home. At least at home he pretty much knew who was talking about him behind his back and that was somehow more honest than not knowing.

 

They stopped for their reservations at Boudro’s on the Riverwalk where Sam indulged in a seafood platter and Dean had a sirloin covered in fried jalapenos. They split an order of Chile-Fried Gulf Oysters and Sam joked at all the spicy food Dean was indulging in.

 

“I don’t envy your colon.” Sam smiled.

 

“What? This? This is how I maintain my youthful exuberance.”

 

“Yea, sure.” Sam smiled over a mouthful of pilaf. “And in the morning when you’re groaning about your youthful exuberance in the bathroom, I guess I’ll take my jog.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile about that one. They talked about everything and nothing but try as he might, Dean couldn’t stop thinking about what the clerk had said and wondered about Sam and babies.

 

*******

 

“Oh dear God!” Sam’s voice rang back off of the hotel room’s walls. Dean smiled, making Sam scream like that was still fun even all these months later, maybe especially after all these months. Dean didn’t like to dwell on Sam’s pain of the recent past, but it did seem to make every happiness they felt all the sweeter. To see him happy after everything made Dean feel like the most successful man on earth.

 

He massaged the oil into Sam’s ever-sensitive pucker as Sam moaned and writhed above him. “Please Dean. I don’t think I can last much longer.”

 

“Oh, sure you can Sammy, you’re young.”

 

“Not for much longer.” Sam reached down to caress Dean’s face and Dean made the mistake of making eye contact. He could never resist Sam when he looked like that. His hair was sticking to his forehead in wet clumps, his cheeks flushed and his eyes, God, those eyes just melted Dean at every turn. “Please Baby,” Sam smiled softly. “Make love to me.”

 

Dean had to grasp his own cock to pull himself back from how fucking hot that sounded. He pulled himself up to lay down full length along his lover to capture those lips in a kiss. He laid his head on Sam’s shoulder breathing deeply the scent of home. “Anything Sam, any time.” He rose up to his knees, positioning his heavy cock at Sam’s ready opening. As always he massaged his hands up and down those solid thighs keeping Sam relaxed. No matter that Sam wanted it this way, asked for it, hell sometimes even begged for it, if he didn’t stay totally relaxed it could still be very uncomfortable for him and Dean never wanted that. “I love you so much Baby.”

 

Something about the way he said it sent a shiver of alarm through Sam, but just as he was about to question him Dean entered and Sam was moved beyond speech for a moment. When he finally regained it there was only one thing he could think to say. “I love you too.” 

 

They moved against each other, slow strokes and sensual touching and almost always kissing something. They’d promised each other no regrets about lost time, but in the moments like this, Sam couldn’t help but wonder ‘what if?’. What if they’d never wasted all those years, what if they’d found each other earlier. He smiled to himself as Dean gently bit along his collarbone. What if he’d known all along that Dean could make a straight-line connection between his collarbone and his dick? Sam guessed he’d have skipped school for one thing. Sam ran his long fingers up Dean’s back and sighed at the shudder he felt there. They knew each other’s bodies like maps of their own and Sam wondered, for the billionth time, if this connection was normal or just between them. Sam felt Dean’s pace stutter as he neared his climax and started to lose his rhythm. Sure enough Dean took hold of Sam’s cock between them and began the strokes to bring them off together. Sam reached around to caress the round cheeks of Dean’s ass, massaging deftly up the length of Dean’s cleft before finally dipping into Dean’s tight opening. 

 

“Gnugh.” Was all Dean could say, but he fell on Sam for another round of hungry lips and teeth so Sam was pretty sure he approved. He tried to match Dean’s tempo but the closer Dean got the less actual tempo there really was. 

 

“I love you Dean.” Sam sighed. “With everything, for my everything.”

 

Dean really wasn’t up for thinking in that moment, but it did occur to him that Sammy saying those things to him was hotter than anything he could ever do to him and with one final thrust he came tight to Sam. Sam continued to thrust his finger into Dean until the shudders had passed. Dean finally looked down to his husband. “I love you.” Then he smiled. The pace had slowed on Sam’s cock so Dean picked it up once again. “Come for me Sammy.”

 

Even with his breath coming quicker, Sam couldn’t help but smile. “How can I resist?”

 

Dean leaned down to kiss him softly. “You know you can’t.” And sure enough after only another couple strokes, Sam shuddered as his orgasm took over.

 

*****

 

When Sam returned from the bathroom, he expected to find Dean dozing like every other time, but he sat leaning against the pillows propped up against the headboard. He smiled softly when Sam crawled in making himself comfortable laying on Dean’s stomach. To say he wasn’t just a touch worried was an understatement. Dean was so the stereotypical nap after nookie guy that to find him awake, let alone waiting and upright, was jarring to Sam. Dean took to stroking Sam’s hair, but after about five minutes silence Sam had to know.

 

“Something’s up Dean.” He traced his fingers up and down Dean’s side. “What is it?”

 

Dean heaved a heavy sigh before answering. “Are you happy Sammy?”

 

“What?” Sam chuckled. “I didn’t make that clear?”

 

“I don’t mean right now, here, this. . .” A wordsmith he was not and Dean suddenly regretted starting this. “I mean in general, you know, day to day.”

 

Sam rolled over and lifted up on his elbows to capture Dean’s stormy eyes with his own. “And like I said, don’t I make that clear?” He gave a small sad smile, pretty sure that there was more to this, but absolutely sure that Dean wasn’t going to share. “You’re the best part of me Dean. You always have been. I don’t know how I managed without you before, but I’m damn sure I don’t know how I’d do it without you now.”


End file.
